


Teasing Cullen

by Annarl (RayLeah)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayLeah/pseuds/Annarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn decides to drive her Commander to his breaking point. Or maybe it's hers?</p><p>It's smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how to uses the tags. Hope I have covered what's important.

Leaning on one elbow, Evelyn watched Cullen sleep for just a moment. Pushing the sheet down and out of the way. Evelyn pressed her full mouth against Cullen’s thick muscular leg. Placing gentle kisses up the length of his leg. Brushing her mouth against his flesh softly. Cullen slowly opened his eyes.

Evelyn waited.

Sleep quickly passes from his eyes. Cullen’s amber gazed focused on her. 

Moving up his body, brushing her full breasts against the hard plains of his chest, and passed her mouth lightly over his, her tongue quickly brushing over his scarred lips. She nuzzled his neck. Placing a kiss at the hollow of his throat, lingering over his Adam’s apple. Evelyn scraped her teeth over his warm skin, then at his groan licked the sore spot better. 

Her lips traced a path up to his ear. “I am going to tease you and make you come. You will do as I tell you.” Her breath brushing the curls behind his ear. 

Cullen’s body jerked. Reflexively, he reached for her.

Evelyn moved his hands over his head. “Leave them there or I will be forced to tie them down. Now close your eyes.”

His nostrils flared as he drew in a deep breath. Inwardly debating how far to let Evelyn take this game. Cullen didn't like to be out of control. In bed, he dictated the pace. But maybe this time he would let his beautiful woman have her fun. 

She waited. Seeing if Cullen would play. His eyes closed. Smiling Evelyn kissed each eyelid. Then using the tip of her finger she traced the strong bones of his face. Outlining the shape of his mouth, teasing the white line of his scar. Cullen parted his lips, Evelyn pushed a finger inside. “Suck on my finger.” Cullen drew it deep into his mouth, sucking on it firmly. Enjoying the taste of her honeyed skin. “That’s what I to do to your cock.” She pulled back and away from him.

Hooking her thumbs into his smallclothes, she started to peel the material down. “Lift your hips.” Her voice loud in a room filled only with the sounds of heavy breathing. She pulled them down over his thighs and off his body.

Evelyn stared at the muscled and scarred perfection of his body. Hardened muscle, and bone. He was a magnificent creature. And he was all hers. Brushing her hand over his chest, down his corded stomach to his heavy cock. She stroked him gently. Rubbing her thumb over his head, she teased the slit on his head until a light cream coated her thumb. She spread it out over his tip. 

Cullen thrashed his head, moaning. “Evelyn,” her name a soft whisper.

“Mmm, looks like you enjoy that.” Her voice filled with mirth and power at the same time. Watching him, making him want her felt so good. So empowering. Her hand brushed across his large feet. Caressing them, touching the veins lightly, passing her hand over him. Evelyn lingered over his calves, massaging them. Feeling the muscles clench and relax as she touched them. Her hand travelled up his thigh. Leaning over, her mouth caressed his firm inner thighs. “Open your legs for me Cullen.” At his hesitation she pushed them apart. Continuing to kiss her way up his leg. Her mouth is so soft and teasing, barely applying any pressure. 

The muscles tighten and tremble. Cullen wants more than the light touches.  
“By the Maker, Evelyn! Please!” 

“What would you like Cullen? Did you have something in mind? Where would you like my mouth my sweet?” She wants to hear him say exactly what he wants. She licked his thigh, letting her hair caress his legs as her tongue traces circles on his flesh. “I won't give you what you want until you tell me what it is.”

She is met with silence. Evelyn watches as Cullen bites down on his lower lip. Refusing to give in. Stubborn man.

“Not ready to give in yet? Mmm, I see. Maybe you need some more convincing?” She purred. Using her ring finger she circled one nipple then other. Tracing their shape and testing their responsiveness. Taking one in her mouth, sucking on it, gently resting her teeth around it. Not giving him the pressure he needed. Her hand touched the other nipple, pinching it before leaving it.

He still refuses to say the words. But his honey coloured eyes are still closed. His hands resting above his head on the pillow. Waiting. A light sheen of sweat covers his body, making his blonde hair curl slightly. His rib cage bellowed as he drew in deep breaths. 

Evelyn smiled. He was hers to tease now. Hers to do with what she wished.

She knew what he wanted. She continued to tease him with light kisses, touches and strokes of her tongue. Never giving him the pressure he wanted, never staying in one place. His body bucked as he fought with himself. Cullen wrestled with the urge to grab her. Twist her under him and pound into her wet welcoming heat. His teeth gnashed at the thought. 

Evelyn licked a Templar symbol onto his thigh. Silently thanking the organization for gifting him with his stamina. She used her teeth on his inner thighs, nibbling and then soothing them with her tongue. 

Finally he breaks. “Evelyn, more.” His back arched, his body twisting in order to be closer to her. “I want more. Take me in your mouth.”

She nibbled down on his flesh, scrapping her teeth on him, flicking her tongue over the angry marks. Her hand grazes over him, brushing his long thick cock before caressing the other thigh. Her hand flattens, then she used her nails on him. Marking him.

A soothing rasp of her tongue and then a cool breath. “Evelyn. Now.” Cullen’s voice cracked lightly.

“Yes my sweet, you have done very well. ” Taking his cock in her hand, Evelyn stroked it gently. Using her thumb she rubbed the underside of his head. Leaning over, she took him in her mouth and sucked firmly, using one hand, she cupped his balls. She felt their weight in her palm, her thumb playing with the back of them. Her lips greedily wrapped around his cock, sucking hard. Her cheeks hallowing as she sucked. 

“Oh fuck Evelyn that feels so good.” Cullen cried out. 

Knowing it was time to stop, she pulled back and climbed on top of him. Sitting on his groin, she leaned down, taking a nipple in her warm mouth. She lightly chew on it, then sucking hard. 

“Evelyn for fuck’s sake.” Cullen isn't sure why he hasn't turned the tables on her yet. “Remember pay back will be mine.” His voice was low and strained.

She turned her attention to the other nipple. Sucking on it while scrapping it with her teeth. Sitting on high and proud on his powerful body, she ground her clit on his cock. Tossing her head back, letting the sparks of pleasure ripple through her.

Cullen can feel how wet her cunt is. He lifts his hips, twitching. Trying to slip inside her heat. But she is able to prevent him. 

Evelyn continues to rub herself against him, throwing her head back, moaning. She squirmed over him, teasing both of them. 

“Now Evelyn!” Cullen’s voice cracked through the air. “Sink that lovely pussy down on my cock. Or I will take over.” The tone of command in his voice sent a thrill up her spine. She almost wanted to push him. Not tonight, another time. 

Stopping, she used her hand and to guide his head to her opening. She eased just Cullen’s head in. It's thickness stretching her. Evelyn rocked on his thick length. She slipped him further, then pull him out. She felt strangely empty without him filling her. Her hand is wet with their come. She brought it to his mouth. “Suck my fingers clean Cullen. And I will give us what we both want.” She traced the shaped of his mouth. 

Cullen opened his opened his mouth and drew her fingers in. His tongue flickered around her fingers cleaning off all their juices.

She watched as he eagerly cleaned her.

Evelyn lowered herself down on him again. Easing his head into the opening of her swollen lips, her come allowing him to slide in easily. She moved her hips up and down, over his length, moaning with pleasure. 

She fucked him hard. Allowing her full weight to bring her down on his cock. Driving him in deep. Cullen’s hips drove up to meet her. The slap of their bodies coming together filled the room.

“Fuck Evelyn. Come for me. Now!” The pressure built for both of them. She continued to bounce on his cock. She was close, so close.

“Cullen, I need to come, I need to use your cock to pleasure myself.” She rocked herself against him, pushing him even deeper inside. Her orgasm is building. Evelyn tightened down on his cock. Her eyes closed as she let the sensations roll over her. 

The dam breaks as her orgasm rips through her. Her back arches and a moan escapes her mouth. Evelyn grips, the walls of her cunt clenching down on him. Cullen explodes inside her, as she milked his cock. They continued to thrust against each other as they crested their orgasm. Slowly coming down from their high. 

Opening her eyes, she looked down at him, his warm brown eyes meeting her blue gaze. She laid down on him, letting her weight pressed into him. 

“Your turn, big man.” Evelyn’s throaty voice teased.


End file.
